


I'll Never Tell

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, on the way back to camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone ignores the way Bucky leans heavily against Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я никогда не скажу...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699571) by [efinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie)



> Russian translation: http://efinie.diary.ru/p193007003.htm

-z-

 

Everyone ignores the way Bucky leans heavily against Captain America.

Everyone ignores the way Bucky stares up the man, adoration and awe written all over his features.

And if Captain America just so happens to stare back – lust and love in his eyes, yep, everyone would ignore that, too.

Everyone even ignores how Bucky stands slowly and disappears into the dark of the wood, the Captain not too long behind.

Once he’s gone, everyone shares a look – no, they won’t say anything; no, they don’t care. Why? Because they know that they were saved just on pure circumstance. They were saved because that soldier, Bucky, was important to the Captain. And if the situation was different, everyone knows that the Captain would have left them all there to burn if it meant saving Bucky’s life.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
